


Until Midnight

by BoredFox



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: How Do I Tag, I only write fanfiction when i should be sleeping, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFox/pseuds/BoredFox
Summary: He was watching Gon sleep, knew he was expected to eventually get up and take the place next to Gon and sleep too. Gon was determined and excited to achieve his goal, and Killua had no real idea what he was getting himself into, but it made Gon happy so he wanted it too.---Please be aware that I don't know what I'm doing here.





	Until Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, the times given are pulled from my phone's clock, it's currently actually 19 minutes from midnight.
> 
> I've never posted fanfiction anywhere before, really, not anything I've kept anyway. 
> 
> Anyway, this is probably a mess. I sorta tried. I had inspiration and didn't want it to disappear, y'know?

Two hours and twenty-six minutes until midnight.   
Two hours and twenty-five minutes until midnight.  
Two hours and twenty-four minutes until midnight.

It's been about two days since either of them actually slept. A time sensitive mission went a bit off course and the night that should have been spent in an incredibly fancy hotel was instead spent chasing the one responsible for destroying it.

Two hours and twenty minutes until midnight.

Gon had passed out nearly the moment he flopped down on the bed, leaving Killua with a wall of insecure and embarrassing thoughts as he listened to his best friend's quiet snoring.

They completed their mission easily after dealing with the minor, yet time-consuming, setback, but the real issue that worried Killua is that this mission had been just part of some larger goal that Gon had not yet revealed. It was slightly concerning, but Gon assured him no one was likely to die in the process. Of course, this made Killua worry more, back in the part of his brain that is exceptionally wary of everything.

Either way, Gon was ridiculously excited for it, so Killua went along.

Two hours and ten minutes until midnight.

Killua truly wanted to sleep, but that wall of thought was evolving and eating at him. What could Gon's new goal possibly be, and why wouldn't he tell him? Really, why wouldn't he tell him? It didn't seem too dangerous, at least. So far, they had helped a lost kid find their way home and located and returned a missing price of an unreasonably expensive art exhibit. Although, the last one came with the unpredicted danger of an inexperienced yet powerful thief accidentally destroying their hotel.

One hour and fifty-six minutes until midnight. 

Gon turned over toward Killua, mumbling a little in his sleep. From the chair he sat in, Killua couldn't quite see Gon's expression. He had been smiling in his sleep a lot lately, Killua had noticed. The first six months after they had reunited, a lot of the smiles shared between the two had been wistful, weak, or forced. After a while, though, the words that needed to be said and feeling and thought that needed to be conveyed were shared and their genuine smiles returned.

But the wistful, weak and forced smiles still hung around quite a bit. Since Gon decided on this new goal, however, those smiles mostly belonged to Killua. 

Killua can spot patterns in human behavior pretty easily, and even if sometimes his best friend's true intentions were a mystery, Killua knew pretty well what he'd do in most any given scenario. He knew what kinds of things Gon would find interesting, how Gon judges things, how Gon thinks. He had to learn it all the hard way. 

One hour and thirty-four minutes until midnight.

Gon always told Killua his goals, except for when he knew it would be something Killua would try to stop him from doing. 

Nothing too dangerous, he was assured, it'd be fun, he was told repeatedly. And yet this all felt alarmingly familiar.

He was watching Gon sleep, knew he was expected to eventually get up and take the place next to Gon and sleep too. Gon was determined and excited to achieve his goal, and Killua had no real idea what he was getting himself into, but it made Gon happy so he wanted it too.

Something felt amiss in his analytics, though, and Killua had no doubt that he was in fact missing some important variable, likely from the combination of insomnia and anxiety.

One hour and twenty minutes until midnight.

They were heading toward a mountainous area tomorrow, something to do with a rare flower that only blooms when the snow sticks around longer into the year than normal. Killua recognized it as being related to several highly toxic flowers, and surprisingly, this next mission actually utilizes that knowledge. They need to collect samples for a research team who wishes to make a cure for the effects of its poison.

One hour and ten minutes until midnight.

Killua recognizes that the wall of thought he had found so daunting earlier had begun to crumble a while ago. He made his way to the bed and curled up next to Gon, though he didn't make an effort to get under the blankets. 

One hour and six minutes until midnight.

Gon was smiling. A genuine smile, and Killua now knows Gon wasn't as asleep as he thought. One amber eye peeked open, then slipped closed again as Gon sighed and wrapped an arm around Killua's waist. Killua whined slightly and put no real effort into trying to push away, and Gon laughed sleepily.

One hour until midnight.

Killua decided now that whatever goal Gon had in mind, and whatever potential danger he wasn't warned about but is sure he will encounter, would be worth it. In fact, he wasn't really sure Gon had a specific goal in mind at this point. Either way, he was pretty sure his own goal was well within reach, at least at this moment.


End file.
